


We`re just a bit different

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dad Harry, Daddy Louis, Fluff, Kids, Love, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Louis have been best friends all there lives. Ever since they were toddlers the two have been inseparable, nothing can possible tear these two apart, or can it?  Harry & Louis both are single, gay men both wanting nothing more than a family. Although both Harry & Louis aren’t together they decide to adopt a baby together. Both tired of waiting for there ‘Mr.Right’ to come along decide to put matters into there own hands. Neither of them except parenthood to be like this though & what they really didn’t expect was that maybe ‘Mr.Right’ has been under there noses the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We`re just a bit different

I smiled as I walked into my house, letting a breath of relieve out as I plopped down on my couch. Turning over so I saw laying on my side I put my arm under my head, using it as a pillow. I was slowly starting to drift off into slumber when my phone went off, groaning I rolled over a bit too far because the next thing I know i'm on the floor. Grumbling I leaned up on my elbows and leaned more on my left elbow as I used my right hand to grab my phone off the coffee table.

Heaving a sigh I collected my phone in my hand and quickly slide across the screen on my iPhone.

"Hello?" I grumble into the phone not pleased with whoever just called me for interrupting my well deserved nap.

"Well hello to you too mate!" He herd the all to familiar voice of his best friend chuckle.

Sighing he pushed himself up so he was sitting crossed legs on the floor, leaning his back on the couch behind him. "What do you want Lou?"

"Well isn't that a lovely way to greet your best friend." He scoffed. 

"Sorry but you interrupted my nap." He hauled himself up off the floor and made his way into the kitchen using his shoulder to keep his phone up to his ear, while he went and opened the fridge. 

"Aw poor little Harry didn't get his nap the poor baby." 

"Shh Louis." i herd his laugh in the background. "So what was so important that you had to call me & ruin my nap?" I ask as I take out the carton of milk & full a glass full, quickly placing the milk back in the fridge.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I have pizza & I'm on the way to your flat." 

As he finished his sentence I herd a knock on the door. Walking over to the door curiously I slowly opened it only to have a pizza thrown at my face. 

"Well hello to you too." I mutter as I walked into the flat and plop down on the couch, opening the pizza box I quickly hauled out a piece, groaning at the wonderful taste that hit my taste buds. 

Louis came over and took the box of pizza in his hands & Then he decided to plop down on my lap, laying the pizza on his lap. 

"Really you couldn't find another seat Lou?" He shook his head and gave me a grin, shaking my head at him i smile. 

"No you're comfy is all H." He replied.

"So Lou what brought you over here anyways?" I asked him curiously. 

He turned his head so he was looking at me straight in the face. "Am I not aloud to visit my best friend anymore?" I gave him a look & he sighed.

"Fine, fine. Okay H i really want a family." ny eyebrow shot up. 

"Since when have you wanted a family?"

I herd him sigh from my lap, "I've always wanted one H and I guess like i'm not getting any younger & I'm tried of waiting for Mr.Right to start a family, I want kids so bad." Looking at him I saw he was close to tears so I made a decision, a decision that most likely is going to affect my life for the rest of my life.

"Do you really want a kid Lou, like really bad?" He nodded his head slowly.

"I also want one and Louis why don't we have a kid together?" he looks at me with wide eyes.

"But H we aren't together?"

"We will raise it as best friends okay?"

"I love you so fucking much Harry, i can't believe this we're going to be fathers!" He hauled me into a hug.

Laughing I hugged him back only tighter.


End file.
